


【昊坤】不必再等

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: “哥哥，你不用等我，我会跟上你的。”





	【昊坤】不必再等

“  
All I do is wait wait wait  
我能做的只是不断等待  
You’re the one I’m waiting for  
而你就是我等待的那个人  
”

这首歌黄明昊早就听过了，从还是几句胡乱的哼唱到进棚录制，再到送去美国编曲，他见证了这个儿子，呸，这首歌的诞生过程。

之前蔡徐坤创作的时候他被赶出房间过好多次，因为他在的时候蔡徐坤总是不能静下心来创作，小孩总是太粘他，他不忍心拒绝也不想拒绝，所以身上总是有个巨型挂件。

在第四十一次被赶出房间后，蔡徐坤终于完成了这首歌的创作。它不只是一首POP，作品中还夹杂了Dance和Electronic Soul，编曲中则加入了电音和人声midi混音，迷幻的氛围搭上蔡徐坤独特的烟嗓，造就了这首充满野心、注定不平凡的新歌——《Wait Wait Wait》。

 

“哥哥，你一会儿几点发咱们五儿子啊？”黄明昊搂着在床上窝成一小团的蔡徐坤，摘过他右耳的耳机塞进自己左耳，俩人依偎着靠在床上一起听着即将全球多平台同步发布的新歌。虽说这首歌他早就听了很多遍，但在正式发布这天，却还是抱着一丝紧张又充满仪式感的心情，仔细用心品味着。

“什么叫咱儿子，那是我儿子。”蔡徐坤护犊子似的从黄明昊耳朵里夺回被抢走那只耳机，又重新塞回自己耳朵里。

黄明昊翻身压住正在抠手机的蔡徐坤，伸手掐了一把他软乎乎的屁股，又使坏般地用xia体朝他身上顶了一下，趴在他耳边吹了口气，说道：“哥哥，男孩子要是能怀孕，我们早就儿孙满堂了。”

听到这番荤话的蔡徐坤耳根子一下红了，觉得事情不太妙，假装若无其事地伸手想把压在他身上的人推开，“乖啦别闹，待会儿晚上还有正事呢，你晚上不也要赶飞机吗？”

下面已经略微抬头的小孩知道晚上是哥哥的大日子，虽然不情愿，但还是乖乖按捺住内心澎湃激动的心情，扯过被角打了个滚把自己像裹春卷一样裹了起来，小嘴嘟了老高，说：“哼，他们今天才能听，我可是早就听过了！”

被子全部被裹走的大床上，一边是裹得像春卷一样的黄明昊，另一边则是赤条条蜷着腿缩成一团委屈巴巴的蔡徐坤。“Justin，我冷……”

小孩从裹着的被子里钻出来看了一眼，被蔡徐坤可爱的样子萌到在内心大声咆哮，于是又反方向打了个滚把被子重新摊开，然后像只准备起飞的小蝙蝠一样两只手捏着被角张开双臂，朝缩在床上的蔡徐坤扑了过去。“让我来保护你温暖你吧，宝贝！”

白天没有通告的他俩就这样在床上赖了大半天，等蔡徐坤十点过在床上发好了宣传新歌的微博，才慢慢爬起来洗漱。

俩人并排站在卫生间的洗漱台镜子前一起刷着牙，一边刷一边有一搭没一搭地聊着天，嘴里全是泡沫星子。

“哥哥，咱俩今天穿花衬衫吧，你穿豹纹那件，我穿扑克牌那件。”

“多大人了，成天就知道暗搓搓穿情侣装……”

“我16岁，哥哥15岁呀。”

黄明昊一边说这话，一边学起了当时他录下经典儿科梗时蔡徐坤摇头晃脑的可爱模样。

“幼稚……上次你戴我墨绿色格子帽就被他们发现了，你说你是不是故意的，Justin。”

蔡徐坤撇了他一眼，心虚地假装生气扭过了头。

“人家就是觉得你的帽子好看嘛……”

“成天就知道跟我皮。”

“哥哥，一会儿我跟你一起上车，先跟你一起去录制现场，然后我再去机场，这样就能跟你多待一阵啦！”

“黄明昊我警告你，少跟我在外面见人就送枕头。你再乱送，下次你回来就让你一个人去睡沙发。”

“呜呜哥哥好狠心，明明之前写歌的时候就已经让我睡了很久沙发……”

两个人边贫嘴边洗漱更衣，时间很快就过去了。

 

等到吃完午饭妆发完毕，已经是下午三点了。蔡徐坤看着自己五儿子宣传微博的转发和评论，满意地笑了笑。

“坤哥，赵老师和何老师都转发了你的微博，要回复什么内容呢？”助理拿着手机登着他的微博问道。自从工作室建成后，有的时候他的微博就是助理在打理。

他看了一眼，说：“都回复三个爱心吧。”

作为一个平时微博文案长期只有符号没有文字的人，这样的回复文案也算是情理之中了。

等到上车的时候，他的手机又接连响起了提示音，掏出一看，是来自特别关注的：

[小昊昊赞了你的微博。]

[小昊昊评论了你的微博：“wait不了了 终于出了[doge][doge]” ]

他刚想去找罪魁祸首，就发现那人也后脚钻进了车里。

“黄明昊！不是说好不许给我评论的吗，咱俩一直以来都很低调，为的就是不被他们发现……”

“哥哥，我实在是wait不了了嘛……之前生日我就是乖乖听了你的话，没想到那只蠢鹅竟然不遵守约定，这次就让我任性一次嘛……再说我是真的真的特别喜欢这首歌，我这是发自肺腑的评论！”

黄明昊眨巴眨巴眼看着他，拉起他的手可怜巴巴地摇了摇，摇得他心都化了，无奈又宠溺地叹了口气，伸手揉了揉他今天紫色蓬松的头发，说：“知道啦……既然你人都在我面前了，我就不在微博上回复你好不……”

蔡徐坤话还没说完，就被黄明昊一把扯到怀里用嘴巴堵住了他的嘴，在这过程中他还不忘伸手把前排与后座之间的隔板拉下。

经过一番唇枪舌战的厮磨和黄明昊在蔡徐坤身上胡乱游走的手，早上中断的情事此刻就如这发动的汽车，不可阻挡地一同在高速上疾驰起来。

他将手机通过蓝牙连接上保姆车，音量开到最大，播放起了蔡徐坤即将在节目中进行打歌的新歌。奔驰最新型号保姆车VS550的音效非常好，四面立体环绕，再加上那块隔板和玻璃窗上的黑色防偷窥膜，完完全全将只有他俩的后座隔绝开来。

黄明昊一边张开腿跪坐在蔡徐坤身上，一边伸手将座椅缓缓放倒，等到座椅差不多放平了，蔡徐坤身上的衣物也被他扒得干干净净，一件不剩。

“Justin，等等……”终于被放过的两片唇瓣，蔡徐坤嘟囔着想要怪罪心思不正的小孩，但身体早已诚实地有了反应，让他本想说出口的话变得一点说服力也没有了。

“哥哥，我都说了，我等不了了。既然你微博上不回复我，那我就只好让你用身体回复我了。”黄明昊趴在蔡徐坤身上，低头吮吸起胸前那两粒诱人的粉红果实，双手开始脱下自己身上的衣物。他一边在他哥哥的胸前像吸奶的孩子般贪婪地吮吸着，一边伸手去套弄已经难耐地在他身下扭动着的蔡徐坤的下体。

“哥哥，嘴上说着等等，身体却很诚实嘛。什么时候哥哥才能像你的身体一样坦诚呢？”被握住分身的蔡徐坤害羞得咬了一口他的锁骨，咬一口后又突然担心地看了一眼有没有留下印子，发现印子很浅后又不太放心地舔了两口刚刚咬的位置。

“Justin……哈……啊……超级坏……”

察觉到蔡徐坤身下那物什已经开始一挺一挺地颤抖后，黄明昊加快了手上撸动的频率，最终泄了他一手白色的浊液。“哥哥，你真正的儿子们，全都在我手里哦。”

黄明昊帮蔡徐坤解决完之后，解开了自己的皮带脱下了裤子，然后从裤兜里掏出一支粉色软膏打开了挤在手心。

“原来你是有计谋的，Justin。怪不得平时都强上的你，今天早上居然会乖乖听话，我看你是越来越坏了，唔……”

黄明昊哪还有心思听他抱怨，沾满了软膏的手已经迫不及待伸向了今早就想涉足的粉色嫩穴，今早裹在被窝里，他就已经计划好了在车内的行动，精明小富贵的人设，是绝对不会倒的。

“好啦，哥哥，你都回复他们好多爱心了，是不是该分点爱心给我了？”他边说边将他的手指探了进去。今天他的体内很快就湿了，三只手指扩张完毕后，黄明昊抬起他的腿，蔡徐坤一不做二不休，直接将一条腿搭到了玻璃窗上，彻底将自己的下体暴露出来：“快点了啦……”

黄明昊再将他的另外一条腿扛在肩上，扶着肿胀饥渴的性器直直一捅到底。

“哈啊……”

在音量开到最大的背景音里，蔡徐坤的呻吟显得微弱又细密。

“哥哥，你的歌真好听，光是听你的歌我都能爽到射。”黄明昊一边在他体内抽插着，一边满口荤话调戏着满脸通红的蔡徐坤。“宝贝，我特别喜欢《It’s You》里你那两声呻吟，在看不到你的时候我就会反复听那首歌。但还是被我操着的时候你的呻吟最好听。”

伴随着《Wait Wait Wait》迷幻的曲调，更迷幻的是他俩在飞驰的保姆车上进行的这场激烈的性事。

高速上一路平坦，偶尔经过的小坑洼引起车身的上下抖动，载着他俩的皮质座椅仿佛一张专门用于性交的情趣床，总会精确地令黄明昊硕大的性器正好顶到他的敏感点，每当这时他都会发出一声高昂的淫叫。

“啊……哈……Justin，用力……”

在愉悦的快感中，蔡徐坤也不再掩饰自己内心的欲望，开口用淫荡的词语求着黄明昊用力操他，脚趾也在他背上游走着不停挑逗。

他将双脚缠上黄明昊结实的腰肢，将二人的下体紧紧缠绕在一起，黄明昊也在顶到G点后，对着光滑的那个部位发起猛烈的冲撞。

 

“哥哥，还要我wait吗？”

“不……不要……快点啦……嗯哈……”

 

伴随着歌曲的节奏，黄明昊插到最深处低吼着将自己交代了出去。

“  
This love is killin me, But it’s better than to let you go  
这场爱我已无法承担 只希望不再让你离开  
”

 

他跪在座椅面前，替早已浑身瘫软的蔡徐坤一点一点清理身体，同时还不忘轻吻他白嫩的大腿。

“哥哥，我会努力长大，然后我们一起完成梦想，好吗？”

“我的小昊昊，现在已经很懂事了。”

“哥哥，你不用等我，我会跟上你的。”


End file.
